Tras el retrato
by MariSeverus
Summary: ¿Habrá vida después de la muerte? Hugo lo piensa así, pero nadie le cree. ¿Y qué tal, Hermione? Ella escucha el relato de su hijo, que insiste en que él sale de allí e incluso es tan sólido como cualquier cosa en el planeta.
1. Chapter 1

Fan fic dedicado a mi amiga, que en paz descanse, Gerald. Espero que les guste a ustedes. Saludos y besos para todos.

Disclaimer: Nada me pertenece, excepto ideas. El resto, le pertenece a Jk. Ya saben, personajes, submundos y todo eso.

* * *

Después de la guerra, las situaciones y modos de vida, habían cambiado. Después de la guerra, nada era igual y las cosas parecían estar calmas. Bastante calmas. Eso pensaban los nuevos padres, los padres que sobrevivieron a esa cruenta guerra entre el bien y el mal. ¡Cuánto no esperaban de niños, que todo se terminara! Pues se les había concedido el deseo y todo gracias, al gran héroe, Harry Potter.

Un grupo de niños, corría a lo largo de una gran cantidad de pasillos que eran idénticos, unos de los otros. Era divertido, correr a través de aquel enorme castillo. Mirar los cuadros vivientes y mirar a los fantasmas que con su hálito frío, cruzaban a través de las paredes. Ver las estatuas y los verdes pastizales. ¡Ese castillo, tan majestuoso! ¡Tanto que explorar!

Pasaron varias veces, alrededor de una mujer joven. Ella los miró con una sonrisa, mientras iban y venían de un lado al otro. Frente a ella, estaba una mujer, muchos años mayor. Sonreía, mirándola. Le traía tantos buenos recuerdos. A su lado, había tres personas más. Tres niños más, que crecieron y se convirtieron en adultos, tan pronto como una lechuza alza su vuelo, para recoger el correo diario.

- Es un placer tenerlos aquí- aquella mujer, aquella voz familiar. Era Minerva McGonagall. La directora del colegio Hogwarts, de magia y hechicería. Los miró con un gesto amable.

- Muchas gracias, profesora McGonagall- dijo la joven a la que estaba mirando. Sus rebeldes y castaños cabellos, seguían siendo iguales. Surcados por alguno que otro rasgo de la edad, pero seguían siendo los mismos. Toda ella, en realidad.

- Veo que los pequeños, están felices de verse- agregó la profesora, mirándolos correr. Hermione Granger y Ronald Weasley, asintieron al unísono, mientras Hugo regresaba con su madre. Hugo, el menor de la familia. Rose Weasley, ya tan grande, tan autoritaria, como ella lo fue una vez.

Hermione sonreía, mientras mantenía a Hugo, bajo sus brazos. Los niños de ese entonces, eran más despiertos, más aguerridos. Por suerte, ya no había una guerra que los sofocara. Que apagara sus esperanzas. Solamente había paz y tranquilidad. Con un suspiro suave, Minerva ladeó la cabeza hacia el resto de los padres de familia.

- Entonces, ¿Cuándo vas a crecer, para unírtenos en Gryffindor?- preguntó, a una pequeña pelirroja, que se escondía tras su padre. Él mismo, el gran Harry Potter, sonrió y se apartó, para que Minerva pudiera verla. Su hija, caminó hasta ocultarse tras él, en un santiamén. Su madre, intercedió por ella.

- Es un poco tímida- dijo la mujer, con una sonrisa, acariciándole la cabeza- Pero eso espero que lo pierda, cuando aprenda sus primeros hechizos.

- Lo perderá- sonrió la directora- Solo necesita algo de interacción.

- Lily- dijo Harry y ella, alzó su cabeza para mirarle- ¿No te gustaría estudiar aquí?

la pequeña niña asentía con fuerza, mientras su padre sostenía su mano. Sonrió, mirándola. Ginny también lo hizo y extendió su mano para tomar la de su hija. Ella lo hizo al poco tiempo.

- Vamos a recorrer el castillo y mirar las novedades. ¿Quieres venir conmigo?

Ambas, madre e hija, se iban a dar un paseo. Harry, Ron y Hermione, permanecieron en el mismo lugar. Miraban los alrededores y todo aquello que una vez vivieron. Era increíble, ver transcurrir el tiempo de una forma tan apresurada. No sabían en qué punto de la historia se encontraban, pero respirar el aire de la paz y de la calma, era algo que no habían podido disfrutar antes. Era algo expectacular y necesario. Estaba comenzando a resultar ameno.

- Me alegra tanto que vinieran de visita, a ver a sus hijos- dijo Minerva y Harry asintió, con una sonrisa suave- James olvidó firmar su permiso para visitar Hogsmade, de nuevo.

Sí, Harry lo podía recordar. Ginny se había inclinado sobre su hijo, para usar su espalda y firmar el papel. Le indicó que si llevaba pergaminos con notas, que las entregara a tiempo. Pero ambos sabían, que James odiaba hacerlo. Que olvidaba vacíar su mochila, cuando estaba en casa. Era algo muy común en él. No era tan dedicado, como lo era Albus.

- Ningún problema con Albus. Es un niño muy tranquilo.

- Sí, muy callado- dijo Harry- A veces lo molestan un poco. James piensa que debería ser más extrovertido.

- Solo necesita un poco de tiempo, para sentirse en el lugar ideal- comunicó Minerva- Es un buen muchacho, al final de cuentas. Muy aplicado en eso que intenta conseguir.

Mientras Ginny y Lily paseaban, Hugo miraba las aulas de clases. Había terminado en las mazmorras y ya quería regresar con su familia. Necesitaba subir y regresar de alguna forma. Desgraciadamente, estaba perdido entre innumerables pasillos del mismo estilo y forma. Seguramente, tardaría un tiempo en volver sobre sus pasos.

Encontró una enorme puerta de madera y con mucho esfuerzo, la empujó, para que se abriera. Adentro, estaba un aula vacía, llena de calderos. Miró a su alrededor, entre la oscuridad y la débil luz de una ventanilla, mal cerrada. ¿Qué clase de aula funcionaba, sin luz y sin un poco de aire? Sentía tanta curiosidad.

Se adentró en el lugar y miró a su alrededor. Sus pies, hacían eco en la fría piedra bajo sus pies. Estaba algo nervioso, tenso.

¿Qué había adentro? Caminó entonces, para mirar todo con detalle. Enormes calderos, frascos de vidrio con cosas viscosas y asquerosas, flotando densamente. Estaba ligeramente turbado.

Mientras caminaba, escuchó un ligero movimiento y luego, algo que se caía. Ladeó la cabeza, hacia una sombra que caminaba, por aquella aula. Caminó con lentitud, para intentar mirar mejor. Tenía mucha curiosidad.

Mejor era no tenerla. Alguien pasó cerca de él, tenía el cuerpo idéntico a él, al igual que su cabello. No podía ser él, estaba muerto ya.

_Estaba mirando a un fantasma_...

Hugo salió corriendo, a todo lo que sus pies le dieron. Estaba horrorizado. él sabía que estaba muerto. Había visto su retrato, con su madre, en el despacho de Albus Dumbledore. Salió corriendo a verificar aquello.

Pues no supo como, pero se sabía el camino de memoria. Corriendo, llegó hasta la gárgola e inspiró, para retener algo de aire. Al subir, tuvo miedo de mirar, si aquel hombre estaba o no en su cuadro. Cuando alzó la cabeza, supo que no estaba equivocado.

_El hombre, no estaba allí..._


	2. Chapter 2

Hugo corrió hacia su madre y halaba su mano, para que fuera a mirar lo que ya no estaba en el retrato. Hermione conversaba con Minerva y trataba de escucharle, mientras él insistía en que debía ir a ver.

Debía ver que ya él no estaba en su cuadro. Ella miró su rostro perplejo, en shock. Hugo no solía actuar así cuando estaba con personas adultas. Algo ocurría con su hijo.

- Espere. Creo que mi hijo quiere enseñarme algo- dijo ella y Minerva le concedió el paso. Hermione caminaba, casi corría, mientras Hugo la llevaba de una mano. Tenía que saber, que él ya no estaba en su cuadro.

¿Por qué los fantasmas se salían de sus cuadros? ¿Eso era normal? Negó con la cabeza y Hermione sonrió divertida al mirar su expresión. Hugo solía ser muy enigmático, cuando lo deseaba.

- Mi amor, tan solo dime qué vamos a ver.

- Mamita. Se movió.

- ¿Qué cosa?

- Él. Ya no está en su cuadro. Tienes que venir a ver.

Hermione dudó de entender lo que su hijo estaba hablando. El niño, la guió hasta el despacho de Dumbledore y se detuvo junto al cuadro de Snape. El ex director de Hogwarts. Muerto en acción.

Con una sonrisa, ella miró lo que él estaba señalando. Hermione lo miró con una sonrisa. Severus estaba sentado en su escritorio y miraba una cantidad de papeles. Alzó la cabeza y luego de mirarlos por unos minutos, negó con la misma y continuó su trabajo.

- Cariño, ellos siempre se mueven. Van de un marco a otro.

- ¡No mamita! Yo lo vi caminar. Estaba fuera del retrato y caminaba por su salón de clases. ¡Yo estaba allí y lo vi! Lo juro, mamita.

Ella no dijo nada y miró el cuadro con mucha concentración. Si su hijo lo decía, debió haberlo visto. Bien, quizá se había confundido con algo. Sonrió y acariciándole la cabeza, caminó hacia la puerta. Con una sonrisa suave, lo llamó. Él de todas formas, no se movió de su lugar y continuó mirando los cuadros con fijeza.

- Vamos, Hugo. Dudo que al profesor Snape le agrade que lo mires todo el santo día.

Hugo suspiró y antes de irse, echó un último vistazo hacia el retrato. Con una sonrisa suave, Dumbledore se despedía de él, agitando sus manos. Pero él lo había visto salirse y no podrían desmentir su versión de los hechos.

Mientras charlaban, Hugo le contaba las novedades a Lily, que lo miraba muy asustada. Según lo que decía, Severus caminaba por Hogwarts y estaba seguro de que lo encontraría y lo atraparía.

Lily no quería participar.

- Vamos, Lil.

- No, no quiero Hugo. Eso me da mucho miedo.

- Si ese hombre camina por Hogwarts... Mi mamá tendrá que creerme cuando le digo, que lo he visto andar por los pasillos.

- ¿Y si nos atrapa?

- ¿Por qué nos atraparía?

- No lo sé. Tengo mucho miedo- dijo ella, abrazándose a su oso de felpa. Hugo negó con la cabeza y caminó hacia uno de los pasillos. Lily lo miró con una expresión de preocupación.

- Anda, vamos.


End file.
